The present invention relates to a sealing lock and, more particularly, to an anti-reverse sealing lock.
A sealing lock is generally used on a door of a cargo container to avoid the goods with an economic value in the cargo container from being stolen or to avoid the goods in the cargo container from being stealthily substituted (which could be substituted by dangerous or prohibited goods, such that the owner of the cargo container may be subject to a judicial inquiry) or maliciously damaged, thereby preventing a loss of property and trade credit of the cargo owner. The sealing lock with a unique sealing mechanism will be destroyed when the sealing lock is opened. Thus, opening of the cargo container can be identified by checking whether the sealing lock is still intact, and appropriate measures can be taken to avoid worse consequences.
Taiwan Utility Model M529735 discloses a visually identifiable see-through sealing lock including a transparent housing having a passage intercommunicated with an opening in a top wall of the transparent housing. A locking body is mounted in a portion of the passage and includes a first locking ring, a first spacer ring, a second locking ring, and a second spacer ring from top to bottom in sequence. The first locking ring includes an annular block abutting against an inner side of the top wall. Each of the first locking ring and the second locking ring includes an inner edge having an inclined groove. A first C-shaped ring and a second C-shaped ring are respectively received in the inclined grooves of the first locking ring and the second locking ring. A latch rod includes an insertion section inserted into a portion of the passage of the transparent housing. The insertion section includes a first stepped groove, a second stepped groove, and a third stepped groove from top to bottom in sequence. When the latch rod is completely inserted into the passage, the first stepped groove and the second stepped groove respectively retain the first C-shaped ring and the second C-shaped ring in place. The second spacer ring serves as a stopper for the third stepped groove in a removal path. The latch rod includes a bottom end having an outer edge that severs as a color displaying section. A gap between two ends of the first C-shaped ring is 1-1.1 times the average cross sectional diameter of an annular body of the first C-shaped ring.
The insertion section includes a colored mark for identifying whether the sealing lock has been substituted, and the latch rod extends through the passage of the transparent housing and the channel of the locking body to provide an anti-reverse mechanism in the channel of the locking body. However, each of the first, second, and third C-shaped rings are apt to be destroyed by a tool or an external force, failing to provide the desired sealing effect.
Thus, a need exists for a novel sealing lock that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.